


Blood Magic

by OverthinkingFeathers



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood magic related self harm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingFeathers/pseuds/OverthinkingFeathers
Summary: Hawke begins to learn blood magic. More of a reflection on why she turned to it after being in Kirkwall for a while.





	Blood Magic

"He'll know as soon as you start," Merrill says, holding the knife, and Hawke doesn't have to ask who she's talking about. "Healing and blood magic don't mix. Not well, anyway."

It's a risk. There are few talented healers in Kirkwall, and fewer still who would travel with a group of trouble prone refugees. Whatever he gets out of their arrangement - Hawke hasn't asked, hasn't asked any of her companions why they follow - he must have a breaking point, and Hawke doesn't know it. One blood mage, an openly suspicious guard, and an understandably angry elf are all apparently tolerable, but to make him the only non-maleficar? That could be over the line.

It's a risk she doesn't want to take, but her mind is set. Twice now they've faced templars, and twice they've been hit with cleanse. Such a misleading name for it, _cleanse_ , as if it's something pure and delicate. As if it's a favor they're doing instead of slamming a mountain into and around her, cutting off a sense she didn't even know she relied on. She knows staff work, knows how to hold her own in a fight without magic, but when the air feels so heavy and slow, she makes more mistakes.

She's been lucky so far - Merrill has her blood magic, and whatever changed in Anders after he merged with Justice lets him continue drawing mana from some pathway Hawke can't follow - but she can't count on luck forever. Eventually she'll be alone or overwhelmed or without a weapon. It's dangerous and stupid not to have a back up plan. If her choices are to learn blood magic from a friend now or be killed later, she'll turn to the forbidden arts every time.

"Anders will understand." Maybe, maybe not, but she'll address it with him later and hope he does. It's something she's been trying not to think about. "It's just an optics thing, really. Mages making deals with demons makes all of us look bad. If I learn from you, it's not a problem. All I'm agreeing to is moving some furniture later."

"I'm not so sure he knows the difference between me and a demon," Merrill says simply, but she rolls up her sleeve. Small scars dot her skin, but they're old and irregular, the remnants of childhood accidents. That's a lesson about blood magic that Hawke doesn't need to be taught: hide the evidence as soon as you can. Heal the wounds and burn the bodies. There are enough rumors about maleficarum in Kirkwall already.

Merrill teaches it anyway. She's a careful and gentle teacher, and her near constant anxiety fades away as she demonstrates techniques for doing quick cuts and minimal damage. Despite her assertions that she would have made a terrible Keeper, she seems happy passing along knowledge. It's not a side Hawke sees often.

By the time she hands Hawke the knife to try for herself, the fire has burned low and shadows flicker across the walls. Without much light, the mirror's base looks more like the thorned and twisted vines Merrill unleashes on foes than the peaceful branches she knows are there. It makes her wonder if Merrill carved it before turning to blood magic or if it was a choice made afterwards, an attempt to reflect what she wanted out of life instead of what she got. If it even is an either or thing or a decision Merrill made at all, or if Hawke's just looking for life meanings in furniture to stall before sealing an irreversible decision. She closes her eyes just for a second, sees a barely dodged templar sword, imagines disappointed brown eyes, and makes her choice.

She uses the first heady rush of power to send the fire roaring again.


End file.
